Toujours pur
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Los Black, árbol genealógico sin suciedad aparente. Tan sólo manchas negras, que devoran las impurezas y dejan la expresión francesa verdadera. Toujours pur. ¿Y Sirius qué pinta ahí?- por Niesugui SdlN, para Danny Pendragon.
1. Sirius

**Gui:** ¡Hola! Estoy aquí, con mis cosas, mis ideas... Este drabble está inspirado de Sirius, de Jotaká, de Daenerys Pendragon y su fic Instantes (os lo recomiendo)... ^^

En fin, que eso, que no tengo nada quehacer. Que las palabras en francés... tengo dos opciones: o lo traduzco, o os dejo que os busquéis la vida. Solo digo: Siempre puro, Mancha negra, sucio, muerto, roto, negro, traidor, "fuera de aquí", fuera...

**Disclaimer:** Jotaká me ha sacado de mi insomnio pasajero para sumirme en una vida de autista para leer sus libros. No creo que yo supiese hacer eso jamás.

* * *

**Toujours pur**

_Toujours pur, toujours pur_... gira y gira por su cabeza intentando salir, intentando gritar ¡_Toujours impur... sale, meurtri, mourrant... cassé, rompu_…!

_Toujours pur, toujours pur_… vaya emblema, el de la sangre, vaya frase. Black. Negro. _Noir_. Les está bien empleado. Sangre azul, de los príncipes. Sangre roja, de los animales. Sangre roñosa, de los muggles. ¿Sangre negra? _Toujours pur_.

_Toujours pur, toujours pur_… hecho de tal forma que la impureza desaparezca. ¿Y aquél squib, su tío abuelo, o algo así? No está. _Tache noire_. ¿Y Andrómeda? No está. _Tache noire_. Quemazones en el muro. Negro aquí y allá. Todas las malas hierbas cortadas – quemadas – de raíz. _Taches noires_.

_Toujour pur, toujours pur_… ¿y él? ¿Qué es él? ¿_Toujour pur_? _Traitre_. Fuera, _dehors_. Parecen gritar. _Du balai_. Como a los gatos. Ya se irá. Dejará al fin de contemplar ese estúpido árbol genealógico. Ve su nombre, abajo, se agacha. Se puede leer Sirius. Pero pronto… _Tache noire_.

_Toujours pur, toujours pur_. Y mientras se aleja de la casa, esas palabritas, en francés, se alejan. Dejan de repetirse en su cabeza, como un constante pitido que le acribilla los oídos. Se va con los Potter. Para sangre siempre pura, ellos. Sólo se pregunta si volverá a ver ese árbol genealógico, y sí, algún día, más que un árbol, será una gran mancha negra.

* * *

**Gui:** Nótese que mientras se aleja de su casa, las palabras y expresiones que estaban en francés se leen en español. Para más coerencia, tendría que escribir en inglés. Y esa es mi otra diferencia con jotaká (final del disclaimer) yo nunca escribiré en inglés hasta que sepa hablarlo PERFECTAMENTE.

Dejen reviews, es solo una marca pasagera para saber si alguien se interesa por mi drabbles y si le interesa que haga otros. ¿pido mucho? Solo le beneficia al lector

**Gui  
SdlN**


	2. Walburga

**Gui:**Hola!! Bueno en principio esto era solo una viñeta pero ahora son dos. No creo que lleguen a ser más, aunque conocciéndome, quién sabe. Y sigue siendo gracias a Danny Pendragon así que sigue dedicado a ti ^^. ¡! En fin os dejo con esto

**Disclaimer:** Teniendo en cuenta que Rowling es mayor que yo, ha tenido más tiempo para inventar HP pero pronto la alcanzaré.

* * *

Llueve, y no sabe si son las lágrimas que tiene dentro pero no debe sacar. Porque, a fin de cuentas, es su hijo. Aunque fuese Gryffindor, aunque se empeñase en demostrarlo, aunque los odiase a todos.

Carne de su carne. La primera vez que pensó, quizás inconscientemente y después de realizar que moriría algún día, que sería inmortal a través de él. Pero cuando descubre que no está, descubre esa nota "_la dejo para que no os pongáis a buscarme, que sepáis que estoy con los Potter_"… Descubre que Sirius no quiere volverla inmortal, no quiere recordarla. Quiere que lo olviden y quiere olvidar.

Son solo unos instantes en los que se desgarra por dentro. Porque realiza, después, que los Black son _Toujours Purs_. _TOUJOURS._ Sin impurezas. Entonces se dirige hacia allí. El árbol genealógico. Perfecto. Puro. Sangre limpia como las copas de plata que Kreacher frota a conciencia, para preservar la pureza de su sangre.

Ahí están. Su marido y sus cuñados, y las primas y lo abuelos, bisabuelos, tátara abuelos. Generaciones y generaciones de sangre limpia. Destierros y odio hacia lo muggle.

Está todo oscuro, fuera ya es de noche. Walburga ha encendido una vela. Para iluminarse. Pero ya que está, quema la nota de Sirius. Y ya que está, se agacha ante al imponente árbol genealógico y cumple con su deber. Donde pone Sirius, acerca la vela, como para ver mejor. Quizás la acerca demasiado y quizás está hecho aposta. Tampoco quiere quemar la pared, aunque podría hacerlo. Quemar la casa mientras cumplía su deber. Pero no colaría. Cumplir su deber implica dominar el fuego. Y lo apaga.

Se ha quemado un poco la mano, pero no es nada. Ahora sube arriba. Hay que demostrar su pureza al cien por cien. Hay que eliminar a Sirius al cien por cien. Pero hay un problema. Sirius no se quiere ir. No quiere que se vayan sus cosas. Ha hecho magia ilegal, lo ha pegado todo con hechizos de permanencia. Y no se pueden anular. Y Walburga agradece en el fondo – nunca lo admitiría – que se quede así el cuarto, que se quede la memoria de Sirius.

* * *

**Gui  
SdlN**


End file.
